


Am I hindering you?

by maleclovess



Category: Elite (TV), Elite Netflix
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstanding, Omander - Freeform, and makes ander insecure, polo talks bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Let's pretend Ander and Omar were happier in season 2 and Ander didn't hate how Omar dressed, but he still doesn't want to wear sparkly things himself. But what happens when Polo sets the idea in Ander's mind that Omar wants to experiment, now that he is out and free from his home. Little bit of banter, angst and a cute ending. :)





	Am I hindering you?

“Omar?“ “In the bathroom.“ Ander walked over to the bathroom and saw his boyfriend cleaning the shelves. “Omar. How many times do I have to tell you? You don’t have to clean stuff for my mum and me.“ “I feel bad for being here and occupying the space and all that.“ Ander sighed. They had this discussion a lot lately. 

He walked over to Omar and grabbed the cloth from his hands and placed it onto the sink. 

“Omar. Nobody minds you being here. Not me. Not my mum. Nobody. We have someone who cleans for us and if you clean everything that man will be unemployed soon.“ 

Omar chuckled. “Okay okay. Don’t want to steal jobs.“ 

Ander looked at him with a loving gaze. “Piedro will like to hear that.“ 

“How was school?“, Omar asked while he put all the stuff that was in the shelf before his cleaning marathon back. “Well you know..school.. boring. Lu talked the whole day about that party on the weekend her parents will host and it annoyed the hell out of me.“ Omar chuckled. “Are you going?“ “If you are.“ 

At that Omar peeked up and turned around. “You want me to join?“ “You are my boyfriend. Of course I want you to join me.“ “But I..I am not from the same…“ “Omar shut up. I don’t care where you are from or how much money you have. And for the record I am also not in the same range as them.“ “Still better than me.“ “Nobody is better than you.“ Omar rolled his eyes but Ander could still see his smile. 

Ander walked up to him and hugged him from behind. “So you will join me?“ “If that is really alright.“ “What did I just tell you? And Lu likes you as well. She will be delighted when I tell her you will come too.“ “You think?“ “Mhm.“ Ander kissed the back of his neck and smushed his face in Omar’s shoulder. Omar let himself get lost in the moment and closed his eyes. He loved these moments. Those intimate and close moments where he could feel how happy Ander is that Omar is here. That he enjoyed his company for real and that he liked to be near him. 

“Do you want to eat something?“ When he didn’t get an answer, Omar turned around. Ander looked down. “What?“ Ander still looked troubled. “What? Did you turn into a vampire and just drink blood now?“ 

Ander shook his head at Omar’s bad joke. “No you moron.“ “So?“ “Guzmán is sad because of Marina and his parents and all that so he asked Polo and me if we can have a bro day just like old times.“ “Okay?“ “It’s today.“ “Okay?“ Omar didn’t understand why Ander was acting like this was bad. He was there for his best friend. That was nice and sweet of Ander. 

“I just feel bad because you will be alone again and I’m not caring for you and be there for you.“ “Ander. You are there for your best friend.“ “Yes but my boyfriend is also having problems and I don’t want you to feel like I don’t care about that. I know all this is hard on you.“ “Babe. Of course I want you to be here. You make me feel better. But he lost his sister, she died. You should be there for him and then you come back here and be there for me.“ Under looked up to Omar’s soft face. He still felt bad and to be honest he didn’t want to leave. 

“Are you sure?“ “Yes.“ “You could also join?“ Omar scoffed. “No fuck thanks. I don’t want to sit there with Guzmán and Polo, no offense.“ Ander laughed. “Okay okay. I will come back to you later and then I will care for you in a very special way.“ Ander winked at Omar and Omar felt the excitement pooling in his chest. They haven’t been intimate for a little while, with Omar being sad and thoughtful because his parents kicked him out. And Ander was busy trying to cheer up Guzmán and he seemed kinda off in a way. Omar assumed it was all just a little much at the moment. 

“Okay then see you later Omar. And please relax and watch a movie or do something with Samu instead of cleaning my house.“ Omar rolled his eyes. “Promise me?“, Under smiled at him in the cutest way and Omar couldn’t say no. “Yes yes I promise. Actually not a bad idea to ask Samu if he has time. We don’t see each other a lot lately.“ Ander’s face lit up at the news that Omar maybe wouldn’t have to spend his evening alone. “The hit him up. I hope he has time.“ Omar nodded and leaned forward. They shared a sweet lingering kiss. 

Later in the evening Ander was sitting on Guzmán’s bed with said boy and Polo. “Dude you smashed it again.“, Guzmán said when Polo made a wrong turn in the video game. “Shut up. I haven’t played in a while.“ “That is because we all don’t spend any time together like we used to.“ “Guzmán come on don’t start with that again.“ “Well yeah you two not, since you sucked each other off in this very bed.“ Polo chuckled, while Ander rolled his eyes at the memory of cheating on Omar. “There was no sucking off involved.“ “Whatever you say. You are not one to speak anyways Ander. Since you have Omar, we barely see you.“ “That is absolutely not true.“ “It kinda is.“, said Polo. “Oh please, I am still here.“ “Yes but we only see each other in school and that’s it. before we went to lunch and dinner and for drinks and you never skipped a party.“ “And now you always go straight home because you don’t want Omar to be alone.“ “Well. He is going through a lot. I want to be there for him.“ “If you missed it, I am going through a lot as well.“, Guzmán said. Ander sighed. 

“Oh god yes I know. I know that. But I can not split myself up. I am here now and i am at home often for Omar. I don’t go to the same school with him and he is uncomfortable at home alone.“ He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey hey. We were just joking Ander. It’s okay. Really. I get it.“, Guzmán said. Ander nodded thankfully. “I’m surprised he is at home so much anyways. I wonder when he will start to leave.“, Polo said. “What do you mean with that?“ “Well think about it. He is free now. Came out to his family, left that toxic home. He can live all his fantasies now. Go oat and have fun, you know?“ “Shut up Polo.“, Guzmán said. 

Ander felt his heart beating faster and felt it clench. He never thought about it like that. He never assumed that maybe Omar wanted to enjoy his new won freedom. 

“Ander I am sure it is not like that. Omar seems content in being with you.“, Guzmán said. “Polo is just talking bullshit.“ “Listen I didn’t mean to upset you Ander. But all I’m saying is that if I were him, I would like to experiment.“ “You also do that quite well in your own body.“, Guzmán said. That got a little chuckle out of Ander. Polo scoffed. “Yes because I never actually let myself be myself. I didn’t want to accept that I like boys. And Omar knew but he could never act on it. And now he could because nobody is stopping him.“ “Yes Ander is.“ “Just as long as he is in the picture. It will get boring after a while. He could even go behind his back. He did it as well.“ “I told him.“ “Yes but you did it anyways. I think he would want to have some fun with guys and enjoy his gayness.“ Ander felt his blood turning to ice. Polo was right. He was hindering Omar from being his true self maybe. Maybe Omar felt like experimenting but he felt bad because he lived in Ander’s house. Maybe he didn’t dare to split up with him or ask him if he could have some fun outside their relationship. 

“Polo you asshole. Look what you did.“ “I’m just being honest to him. He should prepare.“ “He doesn’t have to prepare for anything because Omar won’t split up with him. He is happy.“ “You cannot know that.“ “Oh my god Polo it’s enough.“ Ander couldn’t be here anymore. He needed to get out. “I will leave.“, he stood up and took his jacket. “No Ander. No. Stay. He is talking bullshit. Don’t believe that. You know Omar is totally gone for you.“ Ander looked at him with a wary look. “I want to be alone.“ He slipped his jacket on. “Polo. I wanted this to be a happy evening. Like old times and you had to go and destroy everything. Well done.“ Guzmán stood up and left the room in rage. Polo rolled his eyes and put some chocolate in his mouth. Under went downstairs and out of the fancy big house. 

He sat on a bench for a while. Actually a long while. He sat there and thought about what Polo said. his phone made a sound and he got it out.   
“Are you coming home soon? I miss you.“ 

“But don’t feel pressured to come home. I just came home as well. Was out with Samu.“

“But I would like to have you here.“ 

Ander smiled. Omar was so sweet. Those texts made him doubt that Omar really felt like he missed out on certain things. 

“I will be home in about 15 minutes.“ 

“Best news ever.“

“Miss you too.“ 

“Come to me then.“ 

Ander looked at his phone and stood up. He wanted to go home and be with Omar. 

Ander slipped inside the bed and hugged Omar from behind. 

“Hey love.“ “Hello.“ “How was your evening?“ Ander gulped. How was his evening? Well… “Um quite okay. And yours? What did you and Samu do?“ “We went for some drinks in this bar. Someone hit on Samu.“, Omar chuckled. “Well he is a pretty boy. All the girls must love him.“ “Yeah but it was a boy actually. Should have seen his face.“ 

Ander freezed. A boy? 

“What bar did you go to?“ “I don’t know. I was never there before. But Samu wanted to go there.“ Ander closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about Omar being at a bar with a million of attractive people. “Did someone hit on you as well?“ 

“No.“ 

“Okay.“ “Are we jealous?“ “What me? Never.“ Omar turned around in bed and smoothed his hand over Ander’s cheek. “What about the special caring mentioned from earlier?“ Under really didn’t feel up for sex right now, but when he was about to state that, he thought back to Polo`s words.

‚It will get boring after a while‘ 

So he forced himself to smile. “You want it now?“ “Mhm. Very much so.“ Ander got his hand down to Omar’s pants and opened them up. Omar smiled and closed his eyes. 

Lu’s parents party rolled on faster than a blink. Ander and Omar stood in Ander’s room to get ready together. “I bought us something.“ “Oh? What?“ “Something super cool.“ Omar went to his bedside table and got something out. “What is it Omar?“ Omar came back to him and showed him. 

Two ties and two tissued for the pockets of their suits. And even though that seemed like a sweet present and harmless. It wasn’t. Because one was in a sparkly pink and one in a sparkly purple. “What is this?“ “I bought them or us. So we can match. I thought a little touch of color wouldn’t harm.“ Ander noticed Omar’s change of style lately ever since he moved out of his home. And he didn’t mind because it was Omar’s choice what he wanted to wear. But that didn’t mean Ander had to wear these things as well no? Because it wasn’t his style at all. “Don’t you like them?“ If the talk with Polo didn’t happen, Ander would have nice said no. No he didn't want to wear these. But he felt like if he did Omar would think he was boring. So he agreed. “No I like them They are…different.“ The smile on Omar’s face was worth everything. “What color do you want?“ “Umm purple.“ “Okay.“ Omar put the tie around Ander’s neck. “You look very pretty love.“ “Thank you Omar. You too.“ Before they went Ander went to check himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked like a fool and he didn’t want to present himself like that in front of his friends but he wanted Omar to be happy with him. Omar leaned forward. “But I cannot wait to get it off you again when we come back.“ Was Omar just with him to have sex? To experiment his sex life? 

“Ander are you okay?“ “Yes. I’m good. Sorry I just feel more like staying home today.“ “In that case we don’t have to stay that long. we can go home again soon.“ “That would be okay with you?“ “Sure. If you rather want a cozy night, we can have that later.“ “Yeah?“ “Yes everything for you.“ “So..many cuddles?“ Omar smiled so delighted, it was so sweet to see. “Sure.“ Ander leaned forward and let his face sink in Omar’s shoulder. “Omar?“ “Hm?“ “I love you.“ “I love you too.“ Omar kissed the side of Ander’s head. “Are you sure you are okay love?“ “Yes.“, Ander mumbled. 

At the party, Ander and Omar got weird looks from Ander’s friends for the sparkly pieces of their outfit. Only Lu said she thinks it looks good. Omar saw a little defeated look on Ander’s face but when Ander looked up at Omar he smiled. “I think you look gorgeous.“ Omar smiled at his boyfriend. “Thanks love. You too.“ 

Later Ander sat at the bar, watching his boyfriend dance with Lu. Suddenly Guzmán sat next to him. “You look miserable.“, Ander noted. “I wanted to split up with Lu but I couldn’t.“ “Why?“ “because she smells it every time I want to do it and then she does something to stop me.“ “Well you should do it anyways. You don’t love her anymore.“ “Easier said than done Ander.“ “I know.“ “Why are you wearing these?“ Ander sighed. “Omar bought them for us.“ “But you don’t like them?“ “No.“ “But?“ “Nothing.“ “God Ander. Can you say what is on your mind just once?“ Ander chuckled. “I’m…Polo’s words are constantly in my head and I thought that maybe…if I don’t wear these, he would be mad and disappointed. And then maybe he would have wanted to break up with me even more.“ “Ander, you don’t even know if he wants to do that in the first place. Don’t believe everything Polo says.“ Ander sighed. Guzmán’s mum came up to them. “I need you to talk to someone, come on.“ Guzmán sighed but patted Ander on his back. “Don’t stress yourself out over something you don’t even know.“ 

An hour later Omar searched for Ander. “Hey Guzmán have you seen Ander?“ “No. Not for a while. Why?“ “Because I am searching for him. I haven’t seen him in a while either and I want to see if he wants to leave.“ “Maybe he is hiding on purpose.“ “What? Why would he?“ Guzmán looked troubled. “Guzmán tell me.“ “maybe ask him if he is as comfortable in his outfit as he says to be.“ Omar looked dumbfound. What the hell did he mean with that? 

Omar searched the whole fucking house for Ander, which wasn’t easy because Lu’s house was huge and he didn’t know if he already searched in that part of the house or not. But then he walked down a corridor and he smelled smoke. He went after the smell and then he saw him. Under sat on a little balcony smoking the night away. Alone, shining in the moon light. Omar quietly walked up to him. “Here you escaped to.“ Ander looked up. “Guilty.“ “Wanna leave?“ Ander shook his head. “Okay.“ Omar sat down next to him. “Can I ask you a question. But be honest okay?“ Ander nodded. “Okay.“ “Do you like the thing I bought?“Ander sighed. Here we go, this could be the end of us. “No.“ “Why did you lie?“ Ander sighed again. Omar would know if he lied, so better be honest. 

“Polo said something to me and it got to my head.“ “Okay. And what is that?“ “I am scared that you will be angry.“ “I won’t. You can tell me anything.“ Ander looked at his boyfriend. “I am also scared that what he said is true.“ “Well I can only judge that if you tell me what it is.“ “Okay.“ 

“He said that maybe that you are out and proud now that you want to enjoy that freedom. That you want to experiment and maybe I am hindering you from doing that. Maybe you would like to go out and have some fun but I am still here. And the thing is I could understand. because you have been never able to be yourself but I…I am scared of losing you and so I thought if I agree to some stuff you want to do, you wouldn’t get bored of me. And that you would feel less the need to have some other experiences.“ Omar stared at Ander in disbelief. “What the fuck is wrong with Polos brain?“ Under looked up at that. “What?“ 

“Ander. Oh my god. What the fuck even..why would.. Okay listen to me. Are you listening?“ 

Ander nodded. 

“When I was at home and still in the closet, I often was awake in my bed. I was imagining how my life would be. But you know what I imagined?“ “No.“, came the soft response. 

“I imagined to have a boyfriend. A partner I could spend my time and life with. Someone that would always be there for me. That I feel safe with. That I could share my thoughts with and that I could trust. Someone who would be honest to me and that I would do everything for. I always saw my friends getting into relationships and I also had stuff going on with people. But I never had a relationship. Not a serious one. And yes I always dreamed of presenting him to my family, but I accepted that I am better off without doing that. And your mum is enough. She is so nice and treats me like I am part of the family and I couldn't be happier. Not once since being with you, I felt like needing to experience with others. I only want you and I don’t want to break up with you. You are not in my way and I love you. Everything of what you just said is wrong. So so wrong Ander. Please don’t believe anything of that.“ 

Ander felt the happiest he has ever been. Hearing that he was the fulfilling of Omar’s dreams meant the world to him. “You don’t know how happy you just made me and how relieved. I love you Omar.“ 

“Love you too.“ “Sorry for lying and being weird. I should have said something but I just..couldn’t.“ “I would have done the same probably if I would have been scared of losing you. I understand. But in the future, talk to me about things like that okay?“ Under nodded and then leave din to kiss Omar 

“Can we leave Omar?“   
Omar breathed out. “Yes.“   
“Good because I miss you and I want to be alone with you. And I miss your body.“   
“We had sex almost every day this week.“   
“Yeah but I couldn’t fully enjoy it.“   
Omar rolled his eyes. 

“Communication.“   
“I know. I know. Let’s go now.“ 

They made their way to their home arm in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thiiiiink please :)


End file.
